


If I Died Today

by fallon74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon74/pseuds/fallon74
Summary: It's a poem I worked on when ever my thoughts got dark so, I could focus on something else.
Kudos: 1





	If I Died Today

If I died today I could never see  
If I died today I would never be

If I died today my hope would cease to be  
If I died today my fears would be known 

If i died today I would forever be without  
If I died today I could never shout

If I died today my life would be blown  
If i died today my world would be unknown 

If I died today I couldn't aspire  
If I died today I would expire


End file.
